


Favoured Son

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What more could Ratchet want in his apprentice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favoured Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



The whirr of systems powering up make me smile, anticipation building as I wait for my patient to come online. Most of them are so unappreciative of my hard work and effort. I use up all my energy making improvements and what do I get? Complaints and threats is what I get. Never a thank you.

This time though. Well, this time I was _asked_ to do the upgrade.

Red optics boot up slowly, a rare lucidity in them as he brings an arm up to his face. His mouth curls into a smile as spines spring out from behind a small section of armour that slides aside. He grins as he reaches out to tug one free, staring at the needle thin metal in concentration, his visor sliding into place, flickering through various colours as he scans, before settling into its default scarlet.

I don't expect to have him jump at me, arms wrapping around my neck as his engine rumbles in his chassis. I can feel the tips of the spines brushing over the back of my neck and I can't help but be pleased at how effective they will be when he uses them.

“Thank you,” he says, his face buried against my neck. “You're the best.”

I laugh, delight filling my electromagnetic field as I respond to his happiness. “Yes, I am.”

He unwinds himself and I stop him with a brief touch on his arm, holding out a box. He takes it, curiousity flaring through his energy field as he opens it up . His visor brightens as he pulls the vials out, turning them around to read the labels. He scans them all before pulling one out and subspacing the rest. A smirk settles across his face as he dips one of the spines in, watching as the liquid is drawn into the spine. 

“You don't mind if I go... _show_ my gestalt these do you?” he asks as he dips the rest of the spines in one at a time.

I return his smirk, “get me a recording and I'll forget you skipped the end of your shift.”

His surgical mask clicks into place as he pulls a stim from an arm compartment. “Deal,” he says as he slots it into an open port and I give him a fond wave as he leaves the medbay.

He really is the best apprentice any medbot could ask for.


End file.
